Love You No More
by little miss clueless
Summary: SongFic... Love You No More by Craig David! i don't own the song nor the anime...


Don't Love You No More

Song Fic

xXLittle Miss CluelessXx

--Ran and Shinichi

Don't Love You No More

_For all the years that I've known you baby  
I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold  
(didn't you say)  
If there's a problem we should work it out  
So why you giving me the cold shoulder now  
Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl  
(tell me) _

"Ran…" Shinichi called out. Ran turned her head away from his direction. "Ran!" he said again, but still she won't look at him. "Hey! What's the matter, Ran?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ran removed his hand on her shoulder.

_  
Ok I know I was late again  
I made you mad and then it's throwing the pan  
But why are you making this drag on so long  
(i wanna know) _

"Ran c'mon, Say something. I'm sorry but the case took long and i just couldn't leave without solving…" he was interrupted when Ran threw their Home Ec. Book at him. "SHUT UP SHINICHI!" she yelled. "Ran, i'm sorry!" he shouted. "SORRY CAN'T MAKE UP FOR YOU BEING LATE!" she yelled again. "I'M SORRY okay! Why don't you just get over it? Sheesh!" he commented. Ran sighed angrily and threw another book at him, "BAKA SHINICHI!" she screamed.

_  
I'm sick and tired of this silly games  
(silly games)  
Don't figure that I'm the only one here to blame  
It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more._

"i'm sick of you always complaining Ran!" he blurted. "Oh? Why don't you do something about it and stop standing me up! You were and will never be serious about this realtionship Shinichi!" she replied. "Ran, i'm not the one thinking that this is one big fairy tale! When we're together as if it should all go by the book! What the hell is that 'BOOK' anyway!" he exploded. Ran rubbed her temples then shook her head. She then walked to the door, reached for the door knob, "Whatever, i just don't love you anymore Shinichi." She said before she left.

_  
Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more  
_

Shinichi stood beside the window watching the rain fall. His memories as Conan falshing as the raindrops fell. "I never told her bye. Back then i watched her cry every night, asking for me. She shed so much tears for me and now, i let her down saying that she does this relationship by the book. I'M SO STUPID but i guess this is the end. She really doesn't love me anymore." He said to himself __

I know that I made a few mistakes  
But never thought that things would turn out this way  
Cause I'm missing something now that your gone  
(I see it all so clearly)  
Me at the door with you inner state  
(inner state) 

Still watching the rain fall he thinks of Ran and their enjoyable memories. I feel so incomplete now that she's gone. Somehow i want her smile to always be there. The scent of her perfume and her hair, her indigo eyes staring back at me, her warm hugs, and the way she kisses me. I miss it all. Shinichi decided to visit her at the Mouri Agency.

_  
Giving my reasons but as you look away  
I can see a tear roll down your face  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more. _

He knocked and Kogoro answered it. "Ran your DORKFRIEND is here!" he called out. Ran came out and closed the door behind her giving her and Shinichi privacy from her dad. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. "Ran look, i'm really sorry for yelling at you like that, i was just stressed out from the case and the criminal pissed me off and…" he got cut off when Ran turned her back on him. She moved her head sideward and a tear rolled down her cheek. "whatever Shinichi, i don't wanna see you again." She said as she walked in the agency.__

Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more  


He walked back to his house. Rain falling on him and his head was down.__

Don't say those words it's so hard  
They turn my whole world upside down  
Girl you caught me completely off guard  
On the night you said to me  
I just don't love you more.  


He couldn't eat well, the words Ran said to him are still ringing in his ears. How she looked away and told him she doesnt wanna see him anymore. His heart so heavy. He wasn't able to sleep either. So one rainy afternoon he watched the rain fall again but the earphones isolated him from the sounds. A certain song inside his heart, he then sang along, (surprisingly in tune)__

Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more

Hope you enjoyed it! I BEG YOU PLEASE REVIEW! It's for the sake of my living.

CAUTION: Do not believe guys who send you e-mails and cards and stuff toys during your Monthsary or Anniversary that has an 'I love you' written on it. They'll be the ones close to breaking your heart. If he sends you that everyday, he's either just flattering you or wants to hide the fact that he has another girl. TO ALL TEENAGE GIRLS OUT THERE LIKE ME… LOVE ISN'T A GAME SO IF YOU JUST PLAY WITH RELATIONSHIPS THEN ITS ALL GONNA COME BACK TO YOU! BEWARE AND BE TRUE… ( although not ALL but MOST guys do.)


End file.
